


Dancing's Not a Crime

by Bucky_Winchester



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Winchester/pseuds/Bucky_Winchester
Summary: Thomas wasn't the crushing sort, at all. That is until he meet one, James Madison. But, there are two slight problems. 1.James is straight  2. James has a girlfriend





	Dancing's Not a Crime

Thomas had never been much of the crushing sort. Sure he found guys attractive and was slightly intrigued but no feelings ever lasted beyond a few days a week at the most. He never had much luck with relationships either. It was always someone liked him but he was never interested or he dated someone for like a week and a half before getting bored. He tried to let people down easy but was never very good at it, and more times than not ended with the other person hurt. Mr. Heartbreaker they called him, cliche but none-the-less true. Sometimes he thought he would never find out what love felt like, even as a teenager he was just never really felt any kind of connection or spark if you will. He wishes a lot for at least one good love in his life. Thomas’ entire life remained like this until one James Madison walked in almost three years ago. With Dolly.

  
Karama must be playing a cruel joke on him. His first actual crush or “connection” with someone had to be with a not only taken man but also straight. Thomas was instantly enraptured by James from the minute he saw him. He was small and shy but so smart. That was the thing that Thomas liked the most about him, how he always was thinking. Even though they had only known each other for a month they had already become best friends. Thomas was scared by his feelings for James he had never felt anything even close to this and didn’t know what to do about it. His feelings and frustrations about them only grew the more time they spent together.

  
Thomas told James he was gay early on and James was nothing but accepting which made Thomas’s overpowering crush expand. He thought about telling James about how he felt because the weight of it was overwhelming. Every time he got up the nerve though, James would bring up something he and Dolly did and all his confidence was gone. Thomas didn’t want to be a homewrecker and James didn't even like guys anyway, so it’s not like he’s ever going to have a chance. He would sometimes stare at him during cabinet meetings he thought discreetly but he’s sure Hamilton saw him. He knows Alex won’t say anything though considering Thomas knows about him and John Laurens, so they’re technically even now.

  
This time around in a particularly boring meeting (Alex has been talking for almost 4 hours) he notices James looks upset. That’s not like him he usually is sat there deep in thought about anything and everything, but this time he looks more detached. Thomas worries slightly but decides to brush it off he’s probably just tired he overworks himself sometimes. He goes back to looking at his beautiful brown eyes and pink lips wondering how they felt around his----

  
“Thomas, my god are you even listening.” Hamilton says from across the room

  
Thomas quickly straightens up in his chair looking as far away from Madison as he possibly could.

  
“Oh shut up Alexander, you’ve been talking for four hours already boredom was inevitable.” Thomas says shooting evil eyes at Alex.

  
Alex starts to get up from his seat and go towards Jefferson but Washington gives him a stern look and he sits down.

  
“Thomas is right, it’s late we should all get some sleep, we will reconvene in the morning.” Washington says standing up as everyone follows suit.

  
“But Sir-” Alex starts but Washington cuts him off

  
“We will finish tomorrow Alexander.” Washington says and Alexander grumbles and walks out.

  
Thomas was on his way out when James caught up to him still with that sad look on his face that made Thomas want to just pick him up and hold him close. Just as everyone leaves and its just the two of them James falls against him slightly and tears start pooling in his eyes. Thomas quickly wraps his arms around James holding him up hating that James was so upset.

  
“Hey, hey what’s wrong.” Thomas says lifting James’ face up slightly to look him in the eyes.

  
“It’s Dolly uh we broke up.” James says sniffling burying his face in Thomas’ chest.

  
“Ah, it’ll be ok darlin’.” Thomas says rubbing James back slowly.

  
“Hey, do you want to come over and we can talk about it.” Thomas says feeling terrible about himself that he’s a tiny bit happy. James nods and him and Thomas make the quick walk back to Thomas’ house. Thomas leads James into his house a protective arm around his shoulder. They sit down together on the couch, James curled into Thomas’s body. They sit like this not speaking for half an hour before Thomas breaks the silence.

  
“ Are you ready to talk about it Jemmy.” Thomas says quietly into his ear. James nods and sits up looking Thomas in the face.

  
“I don’t even know why I'm so upset our relationship hasn’t been all that great for like year now.” Thomas was surprised by this but kept a straight face intently listening.

  
“But she was safe and secure and I knew I had a solid future with her, you know.” James says looking at Thomas. A tear rolls down James face slowly. Thomas reaches a hand and softly brushes it away cupping James face with his hand. They stay like that just looking at each other before James leans in and brushes his lips against Thomas’ gently. Thomas reciprocates quickly reaching up and lacing his fingers through James’. They kiss slowly and softly like that; James reaching up with his unoccupied hand and running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. They continue like this for a minute or two before Thomas pulls away.

  
“Oh god” Thomas says jumping up from the couch

  
“Oh god, James I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that, oh god you probably hate me.” Thomas says pacing the room.

  
James just stands up and gently places a hand on Thomas’ shoulder making him stop mid-pace and turn around to face James.

  
“Thomas, I could never hate you and I’m the one who kissed you remember.” James says smiling slightly.

  
“I know but you were in a vulnerable state you know and maybe you were feeling bad about Dolly and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. Thomas says tears falling down his face.

  
James reaches up to grasp both Thomas’ hands in his.

  
“You absolutely did not take advantage of me. To be honest, I’ve wanted to do that for years, but that scared me so I pushed the feelings away. But for the first time in a long time, I am finally doing things for me and not worrying about the rest of the world thinks I should be doing.” James finishes looking up at Thomas who has stopped crying.

Thomas leans down and smashes his lips passionately against James’, who reciprocates by grabbing onto Thomas’ shoulders. They both pull away after a moment smiling at each other like love-drunk idiots. Thomas decides that James should sleep over because it's “late.” James doesn't object and they both walk to Thomas’ bedroom holding each other. Thomas gives James some of his smaller clothes to wear to bed; they still hang off James’ significantly smaller frame but Thomas just finds that adorable. They lie down together and Thomas wraps his arms around James pulling him closer, while James curls up into Thomas’ body.

  
“Goodnight Thomas.” James says turning his head slightly so he could see Thomas.

  
“Goodnight Jemmy.” Thomas says in an already half asleep voice.

  
James smiles at the pet name truth be told he hates when people call him Jemmy but just can't resist when Thomas does it. They fall asleep with arms wrapped around each other and smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys so I wrote this at like 1 am so, please try to ignore some of the grammar mistakes I didn't catch. Also sorry this is kinda short, I was going to write more but I got lazy and tired. Otherwise, I hope you liked this, and please study for that test you're procrastinating for.
> 
> Title: Dancing's Not a Crime by Panic! at the Disco


End file.
